


Experimental

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, M/M, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't much of a riddle how much of a masochist the Riddler could become when Scarecrow demanded it of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> I think I ship a lot of characters with Riddler... at least sexually.

Edward Nygma was never one to whimper for just anyone, but when he felt his suspended body getting tickled to the point of panting and drooling, he shook his head to try and remove the blindfold and ball gag.

"I can't do research if you keep squirming like a little whore." A buzzing sound went around Nygma's head, eventually shaking the gag until Edward pleaded for forgiveness the loudest he could. Jonathan cooed a bit, pinching the sunken in cheek so he could embarrass his subject. He swayed the body slightly, delighted it still caused shaking.

Riddler had his eyes wide open under the blindfold as he noticed how dangerous the hand holding the vibrator was getting. It was moving down his naked body at such a slow speed, yet stopping at a very sensitive spot. He gasped and cried out as his nipples became targets.

Scarecrow crouched before the body to peek under, watching the targeted nub getting lavished with attention. "My, my, what have we here? Could it be what makes you cum every damn time?"

The hidden eyes were rolling back as his other nipple was yanked at. "Please," he drooled, feeling the gag move slightly as Scarecrow licked the spit up before it fell to the floor.

"You're so tasty, Edward. Such a shame I'll never be truly enjoying you as perhaps normal lovers do. Too boring, and really, what fun is there without the fear you'll get hurt in the end?" Jon returned his attention back to the painfully hard nipples, giving a feigned gasp, "Have I left this on you the whole time? For shame on me."

Getting mocked caused Edward to squirm enough Scarecrow backed off for the time being. From that approach, at least. He laid on the ground, moving the rope down in a jerky motion to make Nygma gasp and groan each inch farther down. He felt Jonathan running his hands and vibrator along his body, shivering in delight at some positive attention. 

"Are you scared of me, Edward?" Was sounded between them for perhaps the thousandth time. Scarecrow always asked such a question, as if the answer would ever be easy. If he ever could understand what Edward could say to that, it would've been more puzzling than a riddle.

Riddler squealed as he felt his neck bitten into deeply, before Scarecrow moved down to nuzzle into his cock. "Oh God," he got out as his dick was slurped at, the vibrator moving along his ass.

Jonathan Crane enjoyed learning about the human psyche, so of course he let the vibrator be turned up against the pucker to see how long it took Riddler to really scream for him. It didn't take too long, but he couldn't be satisfied with just that. Returning the vibrator to the cock, he leaned his other arm up to grasp lube he had knocked from his hand earlier in the fun struggle to get Edward into this. "Riddle me this-"

"Stop," sobbed Edward pathetically, teeth digging into the ball gag. He wanted something for himself, and Jon knew that. The villains who he shared no intimacy with knew that, which made him even more on edge about Scarecrow.

"Are you crying, baby?" Scarecrow sneered, pumping the cock roughly with a dry hand to keep Riddler from deriving that much pleasure out of it. "Because if you are, just know I feel so terrible over the fact it barely took anything at all to break you."

Precum dripping down the hand in mistreatment, it only intensified when the vibrator was slickly shoved into his entrance as far as it could go in one shot. Nygma felt so dull by Scarecrow, as if he weren't as smart as he thought he was. By some stroke of pity, Scarecrow had him swallowed down to the hilt.

Jonathan let the hips do their best to make him choke, but his ties were too good for anyone as lanky as Riddler. As long as they stayed on a similar page of where Edward rested, he'd be confident enough to allow Edward to cum.

Feeling a song being hummed around his cock, Riddler struggled as his hips shook. It didn't seem he'd be given an order any longer, so he felt free to let the buildup go once the toy was squeezed down onto his prostate by his inner muscles.

Scarecrow pulled back, fixing his wavy hair as Edward swayed in the bondage, heaving and drooling. He got up, finding his erection was throbbing more than usual. "I think you've gotten me more distracted from my work than I'd have liked you to, Nygma." He drew Riddler back up by the rope so his nose could bump along his cock. "If you can be a good subject, my cock can finally be placed inside you for the real results."

Through the vibrator's distractions, and the words spoken with such amusement, Riddler could still focus enough to know he was excited to have the warmth in his just deserving enough mouth.


End file.
